A New Mutant
by Artist Formally Known as Ev
Summary: Logan Finds a new Mutant in a smoky, country karaoke bar. not much of a summery but I'm not really sure of whats gonna happen from here on out..
1. Of Beer and Karaoke

DISCLAIMER- I do **NOT** own X-men or Garth Brooks though I do own the movies and a cd with the song on it...

* * *

A large shadow walked into the bar and a few of the occupants flinched at the regular buff coming in.

"Beer, please," said the man as he settled down on his usual stool and pulled off his cowboy hat. He set it aside and picked up the Bud placed in front of him.

"Mornin' Logan, How's it goin'" Came the thick country accent from the bartender. Logan replied with a gruff growl. A song started playing and Logan looked up at the Karaoke stage. A girl looking drunk as hell started singing 'Friends in Low Places' by Garth Brooks.

**Blame it all on my roots  
I showed up in boots  
And ruined your black tie affair   
The last one to know  
The last one to show  
I was the last one  
You thought you'd see there**

Hell, she was pretty good at hitting all the right notes.

**And I saw the surprise  
And the fear in his eyes  
When I took his glass of champagne  
And I toasted you  
Said, honey, we may be through   
But you'll never hear me complain**

She was actually quite sexy.

**'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay**

She started dancing in tune to the song as the chorus continued.

**I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places**

She was really into the song by the looks of it. Her eyes slid shut as the soft part came back.

**Well, I guess I was wrong  
I just don't belong  
But then, I've been there before   
Everything's all right  
I'll just say goodnight  
And I'll show myself to the door  
Hey, I didn't mean  
To cause a big scene**

Logan started singing along and was soon heading up to the stage. Surely she wouldn't mind.

**Just give me an hour and then  
Well, I'll be as high  
As that ivory tower  
That you're livin' in**

Logan joined in on the mic when the chorus came back round.

**'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places**

Logan let her sing the last verse and backed her up at the right places.

**I guess I was wrong   
I just don't belong  
But then, I've been there before  
And everything is alright  
I'll just say goodnight  
And I'll show myself to the door  
I didn't mean to cause a big scene  
Just wait 'til I finish this glass  
Then sweet little lady  
I'll head back to the bar  
And you can kiss my ass**

Logan put his arm around her waist and sang the last two choruses with her swinging his almost empty beer bottle around. You could call him redneck at this point and he wouldn't care.

**'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places**

**'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places**

The girl finally opened her eyes and looked at Logan. She smiled up at him and opened her mouth to speak when the door burst open. Logan saw the last person he thought he would ever have seen in a smoky, country karaoke bar. Scooter came stormin' in and glared up at the stage. Logan walked down, his arm still around the chick he just met.

"What's got your underwear in a twist, Scooter?" Logan asked casually finishing off his beer and picking up his hat.

"We got word of a mutant causing ruckus in a karaoke bar. We came to check it out." Scott answered with a frown telling Logan he was 'disappointed' in him. (A/N- as much as this line sounds so Scooter/Logan…it's not…I am TOTALLY against that pairing. .)

"Well, Scooter sounds like you actually care," Logan replied with heavy sarcasm. "But there isn't any ruckus here."

The squeak of wheels could be heard and everyone turned their attention back towards the door. Charles came through the door and looked patiently at the girl just standing there with Logan's arm still around her waist.

"Scott, there wasn't a ruckus, and Logan isn't the mutant, the girl is," Charles said nodding to the one in question. Scooter's mouth hung open and just stared at the slim figure being held next to Logan.

* * *

A/N- Heh… . didn't mean for a story to begin here..I just started listening to Friends in Low Places and kept thinking of Logan. I mean…why not? It fits…well there has to be some drinking. Welp! R&R!!! 


	2. Scooter in Smokey, Country, Karaoke Bars

Disclaimer: Still don't own X-men…Wish I did though…. . Damn! I don't own Trace Adkins either…nor Honkytonk Badonkadonk…

A/N: lol…I got a couple of amusing reviews so I forced myself to continue though I started writing it out on paper…Well, ENJOY!

Scooter in Smokey, Country, Karaoke Bars (With Drugs)

Scott just sat there with his mouth agape looking very much like a dying fish, which made the girl laugh then sway a little. No doubt she was drunk. Charles rolled up to her and smiled. The girl smiled back and nodded, obvious to Logan that they had just had a telepathic conversation.

Scooter decided to chime in at that precise moment in time and invade Logan's personal space. He got right up in Logan's face and asked "And Why the HELL are you in a Texas Bar?"

Logan just chuckled. "Well with that zuped up bike of yours, Scooter, I made it to Texas in a DAY." Logan blew in Scott's face just to make sure that he knew that this wasn't the first bar he stopped at. (A/N: OOOH…evil thoughts…. XP) A group of guys got up and headed toward the still nameless girl and a bad aura started pulsing through the bar.

"Hey Babe, why doncha sing us 'notha' song?" slurred the drunken leader. Several drunken followers hooped and hollered at the girl. Someone was already up at the stage getting the mic ready and picking out a song. An idea popped into the girl's head that made Charles snicker slightly.

"Na, I need a break first, but Scooter here will be happy to entertain you until I'm ready!" the girl replied to the drunken motorcycle gang, who seemed to be okay with the idea. Scott however was horrified. He had just been volunteered to sing a song he couldn't possibly know. He was pushed up onstage (mostly by Logan) and was handed the mic. Music started playing and Scott was even more horrified. Honkytonk Badonkadonk lyrics flashed across the screen and Scott had a fleeting thought that Logan was going to pester him about knowing this song in particular. Even Scooter has his secrets. (A/N: grins evilly)

**Turn it up some.**

**All right boys, this is her favorite song, you know that, right?**

**So, if we play it good and loud, she might get up and dance again.**

**Ooh, she put her beer down: here she comes, here she comes.**

**Left, left, left, right, left: whoo.**

Scott slipped immediately into the song and did all the actions he remembered from the music video. (A/N: now I'm not gonna interrupt this song unless it seems completely necessary, imagine the Trace Adkins Vid…)

**Husslers shootin' eight-ball,**

**Throwin' darts at the wall,**

**Feelin' damn near ten feet tall.**

**Here she comes, Lord help us all.**

**Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him out his chair,**

**Poor ol' boy, it ain't his fault: it's so hard not to stare.**

**At that honky tonk badonkadonk,**

**Keepin' perfect rhythm: make you wanna swing along.**

**Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong,**

**And ooh ee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma,**

**There outta be a law; get the Sheriff on the phone.**

**Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on.**

**That honky tonk badonkadonk.**

**(Aw sorry.)**

**Now, honey, you can't blame her,**

**For what her Mama gave her.**

**It ain't right to hate her,**

**For workin' that money-maker.**

**Band shuts down at two but we're hangin' out till three:**

**We hate to see her go but love to watch her leave.**

**With that honky tonk badonkadonk,**

**Now, keepin' perfect rhythm: make you wanna swing along.**

**Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong,**

**And ooh ee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma,**

**There outta be a law; get the Sheriff on the phone.**

**Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on.**

**With that honky tonk badonkadonk.**

**(Oh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey.)**

**We don't care 'bout the drinkin', barely listen to the band.**

**Our hands, they start a shakin' when she gets the urge to dance.**

**Drivin' everybody crazy: you think you fell in love.**

**Boys, you better keep your distance: you can look but you can't touch.**

**With that honky tonk badonkadonk,**

**Now, keepin' perfect rhythm: make you wanna swing along.**

**Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong,**

**And ooh ee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma,**

**There outta be a law; get the Sheriff on the phone.**

**Lord, have mercy, how's she even get them britches on.**

**That honky tonk badonkadonk.**

**That honky tonk badonkadonk**

**Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk.**

**(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do.)**

Once Scooter finished he was sure he was blushing from head to toe. Everyone clapped and Logan was laughing his ass off. God, this was **NOT** going to be lived down. Scott walked up to the bar and ordered the strongest drink the place had.

"You might not want to drink that…" The girl directed towards Scott as he raised the glass to his lips.

"Why the hell not?" Scott grumbled at her as she was the cause of his humiliation and he badly needed a drink. The girl just nodded and let him drink his death.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!**

A/N: What was in the drink? I don't know…read the next chapter…If I put it up…KEEP MOTIVATING ME!! R&R I'd do it for you!


	3. DRUGS AND WEIRD WEASLES

A/N: Okay…I just had a pint of ice cream and I feel extremely hyped up so let's get this show on the road!!!! Beware…language ahead…there **is** a reason this is rated T or M…

Disclaimer: Still own NADA!!! Don't own JT or his musak!

Scooters in Smokey, Country, Karaoke Bars (With Drugs) PART TWO!!!!

Scott took a deep swig of the hard liquor and choked.

"What the HELL is in thi-whoa I feel weird…" Scott started then trailed off. He looked around himself and stared in amusement at various objects and started giggling at the fact that he saw a neon orange dancing weasel in a trash can. The **STILL yet to be named **girl laughed at him and knew what he was seeing. (A/N: Cause she coo like dat! Her name will now be Sarah)

"I tried to tell you but I figured that since you fussed at me I would let you find out for yourself." Sarah told the hysterically laughing Scott. "It has very powerful, most likely illegal drugs in it that make you have extremely fucked up visions. Ignore the weasel."

"Why ignore the PWETTY weasel? I's so cute!" Came the drugged reply of Scott still watching the weasel dance. Sarah ignored the Scott and stood up announcing that due to her friend's drugged state, they would have to go home. The biker group groaned and said good-bye. (A/N: Not what a biker group would do…but hey! Why couldn't have Sarah been friends with them…we don't know her past…) Scott was reluctantly dragged away and pushed into the parked jet the was taking up the entire parking lot. Logan grabbed Scott's bike and wheeled it in to the plane.

"Shit. We have no one to fly the freakin' plane. Scott's out the normal level of sanity and I'm slightly drunk." Logan stated when realization of the situation dawned on him.

"Logan, you are immune to alcohol and I can fly the plane if I have to. You be the backup pilot." Charles, being the reasonable one, solved the issue. It was one **LONG FUCKING** flight back to the mansion in **NEW FUCKING YORK** with a freakin' druggie on board. Or at least that's how Sarah felt. She was happy with her life in Texas but she just **HAD** to be uprooted and taken to a **freakin' cold ass** state in the middle of **FUCKING WINTER **wearing nothing but loose jeans, biker boots, and a tank top. She was a Texan! **AND**, not to mention…she had absolutely no cloths to wear…all she had was her duffel full of electronics and underwear. The mansion was huge. I mean freakin' castle size huge. There should be some warmer cloths inside, she hoped. Once they entered the castle they were greeted by warmth and a worried Jean Grey (A/N: is it Jean or Gean or some other spelling? Not a real fan of her…) The still snickering Scott suddenly burst out laughing which made Jean take a second worried glance at him.

"JEANY!!!!! MY LOOVE!!" Scott said before bursting out and singing My Love by Justin Timberlake. It was obvious that something was up with him.

Sarah looked to the by now extremely worried girlfriend and tried to explain about the drugged drink. Jean took Scott to the X floor to check on his systems and Sarah was pulled away by Charles towards his office. (A/N: couldn't think of a name for the place to get 'healed' after a large battle…almost called it 'The Hospital Wing' lol) Much was to be discussed about what kind of Mutant powers Sarah had and where she would be staying. She was given a credit card to buy clothes for the wintery state and a room number in the teacher's wing of the castle…er…mansion. Sarah was finally situated and after a loooong day she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**SORRY **this chapter is so short…I didn't add much detail…It's getting late and I have school tomarrow…but hey…2 chapies in 1 night…I'm impressed! R&R PLS!!!


End file.
